


Right Here, Right Now Is All We've Got

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shameless PWP, Soldierhusbands - Freeform, Starbucks, Steve needs to learn to shut up during sex, Stucky - Freeform, bottom!Steve, goddamnit how many names for that pairing are there, sex in the military base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky spent five days in a fucking tree until everything went down and he could shoot somebody; he’s cranky and horny and high from adrenaline and he wants. ///Steve, Bucky and the chance to have sex after a mission. Shameless PWP. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now Is All We've Got

As soon as the door closes behind them, Bucky shoves Steve against the wall and kisses him. The hunger Steve meets him with doesn’t surprise him in the least; it’s been three weeks since they could do something, anything. Bucky spent five days in a fucking tree until everything went down and he could shoot somebody; he’s cranky and horny and high from adrenaline and he wants.

Still, he isn’t stupid and he wants to stay alive, so he locks the door behind them and slaps his palm over Steve’s mouth as soon as he can. “Quiet,” He commands and Steve nods frantically, eyes wide with want and never leaving his face. Bucky almost chuckles, but he catches himself in the last moment and bites down on Steve’s shoulder, still clad in his uniform, stifling Steve’s moan with his palm.

Nobody can say that Steve doesn’t know how to do this; he opens Bucky’s belt in a matter of moments before he stops himself and opens the buttons of Bucky’s shirt with care. They can’t afford ripping clothes here, not when what they are doing is so deliciously dangerous. Bucky breathes in when Steve’s hands slide over his chest and he rocks against Steve without a second thought, grinning when Steve whimpers almost inaudibly. He slides his hand from Steve’s mouth to his chin to kiss him again.

“Bucky,” Steve breathes against his lips and it’s so quiet Bucky almost misses him because Steve can be very, very quiet when he needs to and he needs to all the time these days. Bucky misses his swearing, but he takes everything he can get, everything. “Bucky, can we---It’s been so long, please, could you---“

Bucky groans quietly and bites the inside of his cheek because they really shouldn’t, not here. If they had a motel room somewhere in town, yeah, okay, but not here where they could get caught so easily. Steve looks at him, waiting, barely moving, and Bucky stares at his face and sighs, then he says, “Alright.”

Steve bites his lip and closes his eyes in anticipation and Bucky can’t really deny that the way Steve lets himself get manhandled really, really does it for him. It reminds him a little of all the times they did this before---before the war, and before the serum, when it was just the two of them. He kisses him again and Steve wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close, his hands slipping lower and lower until he finds that spot above Bucky’s hipbone and presses, strokes, and Bucky has to breathe in, breathe out, to catch himself. For a while, he loses himself in Steve’s touches, then he steels himself and flips Steve around, shoving him against the wall again because he knows Steve likes it a little rougher than usual after a mission. The moan Steve rewards him with sends all of the blood in his body straight down to his crotch and he slaps a hand over Steve’s lips again.

Steve doesn’t do anything to stop him; he completely allows him to lead and Bucky has to swallow because he knows what this means, especially coming from someone as stubborn and naturally leading as Steve. Steve has decided to be completely at Bucky’s mercy, to trust him with everything, and Bucky treats him with utmost care, tries to give him everything in return. This means that he has a problem, because they have nothing here, no oil, no Vaseline, nothing, which is why Bucky noticeably slows down after he opened Steve’s belt buckle and hastily shoved his pants down to his ankles. Steve responds by smiling against his palm before gently licking it and Bucky swallows again and surrenders.

He lifts his hand from Steve’s lips and slides two fingers in his mouth instead. Steve catches on quickly; Bucky presses up against his back and rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder to watch him suck. He can feel every inch of Steve’s strong, powerful body underneath him and idly rocks against it, softly kissing Steve’s neck when he makes a quiet noise at the back of his throat.

“One day,” He whispers against his skin and hopes Steve understands what he wants to tell him: one day, they will do this in a proper bed again. One day, they won’t have to be quiet, maybe. One day, they will do this as long and as slowly as they want to. For now, this needs to be enough and it does seem to be. He tries to be gentle when he opens Steve up, but Steve’s breath hitches nevertheless and his fingers curl up into loose fists. Bucky makes a soothing noise, presses it against Steve’s skin and hopes it’s not too loud.

“You sure about this?” He whispers in Steve’s ear. Steve shudders and nods and grabs his hands and squeezes them tightly when Bucky slides into him as gently as possible, wincing at the resistance. He rocks into Steve slowly, kissing his whimpers away to keep him quiet and starts to move slowly. Steve sighs against his lips and presses back against him, urging him to get faster, so Bucky obliges, presses his forehead against Steve’s neck and breathes in before he starts to fuck him against the wall in earnest.

It doesn’t take long for both of them; they’re high on adrenaline and giddy from the joy of being together like this. Steve’s nails scratch against his hands, but when he comes, it’s only with a quiet, choked sound. Bucky’s head spins and Steve licks his lips, turns his head and just looks at him and that’s it, he’s coming and he doesn’t even have time to feel pathetic about being so hopelessly in love that a single gaze does it for him.

Afterwards, Steve just slides into his arms, wraps his own around Bucky and burrows his face against his neck. Bucky doesn’t complain; he only takes care of their clothes, corrects their position and checks them for suspicious stains and nods satisfied when he finds none. Then he just---holds Steve. He doesn’t think there are many people who know that Steve needs to be held sometimes, that he allows himself to be held, gains strength from it.

“You good?” He asks and Steve nods.

“Good,” He murmurs and smiles against Bucky’s neck. “Love you.”

Before Bucky can answer something cheesy like “Love you forever”, the door opens and Morita peeks in. Steve, who has jerked away instinctively, sighs in relief.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Morita says and grins, “Next time a little quieter, alright? It’s a little hard to make enough noise to cover yours and Dum Dum is the worst singer I’ve ever met.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky says warmly. Besides him is Steve, warm and laughing and alive, and this is everything.


End file.
